


The Faces You Make

by CaseyMarie



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Danganronpa Student Council, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyMarie/pseuds/CaseyMarie
Summary: Asukasei Hino did not care to see Shouji Yokoo again even after all these years, so being in the student council with him was less than opportune.





	The Faces You Make

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Danganronpa 3.5: Students of Despair Council](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354008) by [Valkyri (kisikil)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisikil/pseuds/Valkyri). 



A student council. Surely the one of Ultimates at Hope's Peak Academy would show _some_ professionalism, unlike those at his previous schools. Still, the antics of his classmates on the first day alone didn't give him much hope as Asukasei opened the door.

The closest to the entrance were three people. A bowl-cut boy hiding behind a red-haired girl as another girl tried to talk to him, dressed in a ridiculous rabbit outfit.

"C'mon, c'mon! I bet I can make the cutest little outfits for them! Way better than a weenie like you!" she pestered.

The bowl-cut boy didn't look impressed. He shrunk back as the red-haired girl took control. "Don't talk to him like that, especially when you look like some overgrown munchkin."

Now that he was no longer the center of attention, the bowl-cut boy turned his attention to the door where Asukasei was still standing. He stared curiously and Asukasei figured he had to be the one to make the first move.

"A- Asukasei Hino," he mumbled. "Ultimate Shamisen Player. Is this the student council room?"

"Oh, hey! Didn't notice you there," the red-haired girl said, ignoring what the bunny girl was saying after hearing Asukasei speak. "You're in the right place for the student council. In fact," she puffed up her chest slightly, "you're looking at the number one VP right now."

"... Is that your talent?" he asked.

"No way, imagine having something as lame as that. I'm the Ultimate Sharpshooter, Kotomi Ikuta at your service, bam bam," she said, pointing her hands like guns at his face.

He ducked his head and repeated his introductions. The bunny girl waved her hand, bouncing on her feet as she talked. "Me next, me next! I'm Aiko Umesawa, Ultimate Dolls Clothes Maker!" She rounded on the bowl-cut boy again. "Which is why you should totally let me make them some clothes. It's what I'm best at!"

He shook his head, still looking at Asukasei. "Ryouta Someya, Ultimate Stuffed Animal Collector."

If there were any more toy related talents, they may as well repurpose the student council. Ikuta ruffled Someya's hair, much to his audible annoyance.

"He's usually not so quiet but _someone_ wouldn't shut up earlier," she said with a forced grin in Umesawa's direction.

"Are you here to join?" said a new voice. A plain looking boy walked over, his smile friendly. Asukasei nodded silently. "Cool. I'm Soshun Murasame, Ultimate Student Council President. I'm the... Student Council President." He scratched his head slightly after stating the obvious.

"I'm Sousuke Ichino," a red-haired boy leaned on Murasame's shoulder as he looked over. "Ultimate Cosmetologist. Kiriko, come meet the new guy!"

The pink-haired girl standing off by herself walked over, her smile small and polite. "It's good to meet you, I'm Kiriko Nishizawa, the Ultimate Fashionista."

"You too," Asukasei said quietly.

"There's still one more guy you have to meet, though I'm sure more people are still coming," Ichino said, turning to the corner of the room.

Asukasei looked over. Shouji Yokoo was the face that greeted him, waving as he walked over with a hesitant grin.

_I'll never, ever leave you Asuka! I promise onnnn... I promise on this guitar!_

Asukasei turned around and left the room before anyone could say anything and didn't look back. The last thing he saw was Yokoo's face fall.

* * *

"Ah, Hino. Welcome back," Murasame greeted, his gaze flitting towards him and where he assumed only Yokoo could be sitting. He didn't look over.

He nodded slightly. "Sorry for leaving so suddenly. Am I able to still become a member."

Murasame nodded, holding up a sheet that held several different names. "I added you after you left, don't worry about it!"

There were multiple people now in the room that he didn't recognise, they'd obviously arrived after his disappearance. The pair sitting closest to him, a girl with mint green hair and a blue-haired boy, approached him first.

"I believe you're Hino? My name is Tsubasa Kamii, the Ultimate Botanist. It's a pleasure meeting you."

"And I'm sure it's a pleasure for you to meet me. Tarou Kurosaki, the Ultimate Actor."

Kamii threw her arms around Kurosaki's neck and they both smiled, talking in almost creepy levels of unison, "And we're the Ultimate Couple!"

Asukasei stared for a moment, not sure how to react to that... display. After an increasingly awkward moment of silence he nodded politely and went to continue the introductions. Everyone seemed to know his name already, he could only assume he'd been introduced in the meeting he'd left, and they all seemed as eccentric as the last. How... tiring.

"Hey, Asuka," Yokoo said, looking uncertain as he sat in the seat next to him. The back of the room. He didn't want to cause a scene by leaving again, especially if he wanted to remain a respectful member of this less than respectful council. He opted for saying nothing. "What a coincidence seeing you here. You're still rockin' on the Shamisen, yeah? I heard your latest stuff, it's great."

He nodded stiffly. "Thank you."

Yokoo slapped him on the back, forcing a surprised _definitely-not-yelp_ from Asukasei. "You've been listenin' to all my stuff? I've gotta tell you about my band members, they're all the best guys ever."

Murasame started talking, starting the student council meeting as the self proclaimed number one Vice President leaned back on her chair, looking as if she was paying attention to literally anything else. Asukasei's gaze slid over to Yokoo and nodded slightly. His face lit up and he began gushing about them in excited whispers.

* * *

"Asuka!" Shouji slung an arm around his shoulders, the guitar left behind on the stage.

The person who had playing with him, some girl with multicoloured hair, was being cheered on by a kimono clad girl who had shot both Asukasei and Shouji dirty looks when she realised her classmate wasn't the only person playing. Together they'd played their very particular brand of music and been left with two loyal fans. Asukasei didn't mind.

"Wasn't I the best you've ever seen? I can see you're totally head over heels for me after that performance," Shouji said. "And Mioda was great too, do you think she'd wanna play with me more?"

He made a face. "Get off me. You were good, alright."

"And Mioda!"

"And Mioda."

Mioda struck a pose, sticking her thumb up. "Ibuki's always happy for another fan, even if he's not a super cute high school girl."

Somehow he couldn't imagine her gaining much of those fans with her music. Shouji laughed, saying something about Asuka being his cute high school girl and getting hit for it, and dragged him out of the music room as he talked, mostly about the members of Silver Universe. His arm was still stubbornly wrapped around Asukasei despite his protests but he couldn't find himself really minding that either. He stared at the fond expression on Shouji's face as he raved on.

"Told you so, one hundred percent in love with me," Shouji abruptly said, interrupting himself.

Asukasei choked. He shoved Shouji off of him with a scowl and Shouji just laughed. "In your dreams," he hissed, feeling the betraying heat travel to his face.

"Maybe, maybe not. Hey, Asuka! Come back here!"

There was no way he could outrun Shouji but he didn't care. He just fought to keep the smile off his face as he ran down the halls of the school, ignoring a loud shout about running while inside, as Shouji followed. Maybe life wasn't so bad when Shouji was around.

**Author's Note:**

> I was totally gonna wait to write something to do with the StuCo until I had more information on backstories and stuff but I was inspired to write something for these two because of... recent events.
> 
> Everything's totally inspired by DR3.5, go read it please, it's great as heck.  
> @ rillie because I know you're reading this: hope I represented them good


End file.
